


I Don't Control the Sparkles

by Jsq86



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: Some fluffy goodness with the Lightwood-Bane family after Alec gets back from his mission to Buenos Aires.





	I Don't Control the Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the morning after the events of The Land I Lost, but can be read on its own

Alec woke to a dark room and an empty bed. He checked his phone and sighed. It was much later than he was used to sleeping; his trip to Buenos Aires had exhausted him more than he thought it would. It hadn’t helped that he’d stayed up way too late the night before with Rafe and Max, teaching them different Shadowhunting techniques on how to stand and fall safely. Magnus had fallen asleep on him, the traitor, and Alec had had to put the two kids to bed on his own, which was a feat easier said than done. 

He rubbed his face against his pillow, the lingering scent of sandalwood tickling his nose, knowing he should get up but not wanting to. The door to the bedroom opened suddenly, and a beam of light crawled across the floor to the bed and Alec squinted against it. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Max shouted and ran in. He flung himself on the bed and crawled over the covers to Alec, who ruffled his hair affectionately. “Hey, buddy.” 

“Daddy seeps too long,” Max said, his face scrunched into a pout. 

“Sorry, it won’t happen again,” Alec laughed lightly. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him look up and he saw Rafael standing timidly in the doorway. “Uh…aqui?” Alec said and held his hands out. Rafael gave him an odd look, and Alec knew he had goofed again with his terrible attempt at Spanish, but to his relief, Rafe walked to the bed and climbed up, but stayed a considerable length away; at least he hadn’t called Alec “boludo” again. Rafe didn’t protest, though, when Max enveloped him in a tight hug for no other reason than he just really liked hugging things and had taken an immediate shine to Rafael. 

The light that had stretched across the floor and bed suddenly went out and Alec looked up again to see Magnus standing in the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned his tall, lithe body against the doorframe. 

“You’re having a party in here and I wasn’t invited? I’m hurt,” he said and put a hand to his heart in mock distress. Alec only shook his head. 

Max suddenly flung himself off of Rafael, his eyes wide with delight. 

“Daddy, we got you somefing to make you feel better! Bapa made it for you!” 

“Oh?” Alec said and raised an eyebrow. Magnus walked farther into the room until he was standing at the side of the bed.  
“It was their idea. I just conjured it up,” he shrugged. 

Max twisted and turned in his spot on the bed as everyone watched him prodding around his person with little hands. Finally he pulled out of his pocket a small round object about the size and shape of a marble. As he held it, it grew to the size of a softball, and he reached out toward Alec for him to take it. 

Alec looked at it apprehensively. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was. Its surface looked like that of a balloon, but when Max dropped it into his hands, it felt solid. It had a weightless feel to it, like a balloon, yet Alec was thoroughly confused at what it actually was.

“Uh, thanks, guys. It’s…great,” he said, as he turned it around in his hands. He heard Max huff and saw Rafe roll his eyes; clearly he was missing something. 

“You have to shake it, Daddy. Like this!” Max said and mimed shaking it with much more enthusiasm than was probably necessary. 

Alec did as he was told, though not quite as hard as Max had probably intended, and the object started to glow in his hands. He stopped and held it a little farther away from him and the kids. It glowed so bright he had to turn his head away and scrunch his eyes shut. Suddenly he heard a pop sound and while he hadn’t felt a pop, the object had burst in his hands and he opened his eyes to see the room awash in glitter. It seemed to just be pouring from the ceiling, there was so much of it. The glitter was a variety of shapes, some pieces so big they reflected the light from the doorway, sending a rainbow of colors cascading around the room. 

“That’s…a lot,” Alec said, looking around with amusement, and the kids jumped off the bed to play in the glitter then. 

“Sorry, I don’t control the sparkles,” Magnus said dryly, his arms still crossed in front of him. Alec’s mouth twitched. He was pretty sure Magnus _did_ control the sparkles, but decided not to say anything. He smiled widely as he watched his kids, their squeals of mirth echoing around the bedroom as they threw glitter bombs at each other. Still grinning, Alec held out a hand to Magnus, who gladly took it and let Alec pull him onto the bed. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair, hoards of sparkly glitter falling into their laps and onto the bedspread. He chuckled and kissed Magnus lightly on the lips, before pulling back and watching the kids play again. He was certain he’d be finding glitter on himself for weeks to come, but what did he care? If his family wanted him to sparkle, then sparkle he would.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me after I posted it on a different site that the object Magnus created was essentially "something from nothing" which Magnus supposedly can't do, but it's fiction and it's /magic/ so who cares *shrugs*
> 
> Also, thank you Khaleesiofalicante for the inspiration!


End file.
